


Antarctic Expedition

by Hc5454



Series: Antarctic Expedition [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Antarctica, FrostIron - Freeform, Implied Stony - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Near Death Experience, implied Thorki, more will be posted later, rarely any tags for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hc5454/pseuds/Hc5454
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and this other man are the last two left on this once in a lifetime antarctic expedition and Tony hopes to make it out alive. This other man is a mystery to him and Tony wants to find out more, could he also be strangely attracted to him too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antarctic Expedition

**Author's Note:**

> I will keep on adding more to this, I have been wanting to do something like this for a long time.

**Tony Stark:**

 

Log: We have been here for six months and I can't believe everyone is dead. Actually I can, but there are a few dogs left and there is this one other man here, I don't really know much about him. All I know is that he is a higher ranking than I am and I have no idea if I should talk to him or confront him or just act like he isn't here. All I know is that he seems like he is used to this weather some how… anyway I have to go. Going to send and analyze data if the radio picks up on anything.

 

Log: Only a few hours after the last log, the man hasn't confronted me either, we are the only two left still and also no sign of radio frequencies to send help or anything. We maybe stuck here for a while. Supplies is running low and I don't know what to do.

 

Log: Well it has been a week sense the last log, one dog died, from being too cold. Well he wasn't put to waste. I ate him, I feel bad, but I was hungry. The dogs chewed on the bones and I used some of the fur as a mini blanket. I do feel really bad but what can we do. Well I... that man stays in his room and I think he is holding a secret. Who knows.... Still kinda creepy. I want to see what is up with him.....

****

**_Log:_ **

_**okay I am writing this fast, I am out of breath... this is right after I tried to open that man's door. He caught me and yelled running after me I think I am safe or maybe not he is slamming his hand on the door I don't know what to do! he is acting crazy and yelling something that I have never heard before!!!**  _Is he british? He sounds british... Is that british I hear? God he has a sexy voice.

 

Log:

So aparently he was just mad that I was snooping is all. Weird huh? I just realized that it is December soon, (I have a mini calander to remind me) I wonder if I will ever get back to my family. It was only my husband Steve, but I honestly don't think I love him all that much anymore. I mean, I don't see anyone coming down to rescue me so he might not even care. Oh well, I guess he wasn't the one for me then

 

* * *

**Loki Laufeyson:**  (day.month)

 

22\. 11

 Well there is me and this annoying guy left here after being stranded. I honestly have no idea what he wants. He keeps on looking my way when ever we pass and I find it annoying. I can't stand that man. He is a bore, but I have no one to play chess with besides these annoying dogs, then again I do have my little cat.

 

Of course he walks on the paper. Sometimes I believe bad luck follows me where ever I go, but then again I honestly don't care.

 

29.11

Who would have thought that that insane man has decided to cry after a dumb dog, and he gets to keep all of it's remains, I can't stand that! God why am I complaining, he is an idiot nothing much I can do.

 

30.11 

THAT FOOL HE CAME INTO MY ROOM HE OPENED THE DAMN DOOR AND THANK GOD MY CAT WAS THERE OR I WOULD HAVE STRANGLED THAT MAN I GUESS HE DIDN'T GET THE GLARES I SENT HIM WHEN I WALK PAST THAT INSENSITIVE FOOL! I can't stand this man.

 

30.11 

I wonder how my boyfriend Thor is, I wanted him to propose before I left, but then I decided not to leave the wedding plans in his hands. It is less than a month until Christmas, that is why I brought him up. I miss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe some interaction and out of the logs next chapter.... let's find out....


End file.
